Afterlife
by MAJORSEANAK47
Summary: Two college boys wake up in a hospital as ponys. What will happen? Will they find love and friendship or will they be rejected for being aliens? Can I ask any more questions? Read and find out! and as always R&R. This is a continuation of gunmanforevers story Afterlife. Not sure what i'm gonna do with it yet. here's his part. /s/8607947/1/Afterlife.
1. Chapter 16

(Hi, Sean here and im gona be continuing the story for awile. WARNING: I ordered Microsoft Word and right now it is just a text document so bear with spelling and grammar errors please. BTW first story so cut me some slack.)

Well, it was another normal day in Ponyville (If this whole situation could be normal) when Sean went to work at the club. He went the the back room like normal to prepare todays event that was going to be hosting roughly everybody in Ponyville. As Sean got equiptment he noticed that Vinyl was nowere to be found so he dicided to look around. not finding her anywhere he went to her house.

"HEY VINYL YOU HOME?" Sean yelled in the window.

"Ya..." Vinyl said quietly as she opened the door.

"Hey whats up? Why werent you at work this morning?" He asked.

"I'm not feeling good... I haven't been able to get up." Vinyl said. "You might need to do the show yourself tonight."

"Ummm... well fuck! I dont know if i can!" Sean exclaimed with his normal why-do-I-get-shoved-into-shit-like-this face.

"Hey guys whats up!" Gunnar said as he swooped down from clouds. "So Sean how is the gig you got?"

"Wait howd you know?" Sean said.

"Well it was my idea..." Gunnar said."I really shouldn't of said that..." Gunnar then flew just out of Seans reach. But he forgot one thing is when you are a unicorn being out of reach dosent matter. When Sean realized this he took a bucket, filled it with water, and while Gunnar was singing MC Hammers "Can't Touch This" Sean dumped the water all over his head.

"Well that escalated quickly. So Vinyl you sure I..."

"Dude what the fuck was that for!" Gunnar inerjected.

"That was for you being you." Sean said.

"Fair enough" Gunnar said as he flew away.

"So is this how you settle your arguments with him?" Vinyl asked.

"Ya." Sean said. "But back to the task at hand. Are you sure that i can do this I mean i have very little experience, and..." As Sean rambled on Vinyl hit him which shut him up.

"Listen Sean you got this i got a good feeling about it. But that could be the cough syrup I have been taking but thats beside the point. The point is you better be good or your gonna probly embarass yourself."

"Ya and this conversation made me feel all so much better!" Sean said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. You got this!" She said as she went inside.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Well fuck." Sean said as he looked at the crowd. There was easily 1,000 other ponys there.

" Here goes nothing..." he thought as he put his headphones on and stepped onto the stage. The rest of what he was thinking as he stepped out was drowned out by the cheers of the crowd who were glad that it was starting.

Sean adjusted some settings on the equiptment and yelled over the microphone getting a bit cocky "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! LEMME HEAR SOME NOOOOOOISE!" as the crowd cheered he put a record on the turntable, ajusted some settings, and let the music flow through the multiple speakers in the club and through his headphones.

(If you want to really get into it you could listen to somekind of dubstep song i guess.)

So as this was happening Sean noticed something. He wasnt even trying. It was coming very... naturally. He looked behind him and lo and behold...wait for it...wait for it...almost there...just a bit more... he got his cutie mark. (Hey gotta build tension somehow). It was an above view of a vinyl record on a turntable.

"Wow and I thought this was hard." he said as he made the bass drop. The floor vibrated and the windows shook as the speakers created utter eargasm in the club. No fucks were given as the windows blew out and a few amps fell over.

Then... the song ended. The crowd stopped dancing and looked up to the stage where Sean was holding his headphones up to one ear and controling the settings with the other. Without even looking up he switched songs and started to create the music again. This went on until midnight and at the end Sean went back to Vinyls house.

"LUUUUUUCY I'M HOOOOOME." Sean yelled as he entered her house.

"Who is Lucy?" Vinyl said with a confused face.

"Nevermind. But what are you doing up still?" he said.

"Well I could hear the beats from here and they sounded great. Was that you or did you hire someone to do it?" she said.

"Nope that was me." Sean said. "So whats for lunch?"

"Whatever you can make for yourself you know I wont cook for you."

"Dammit." Sean wispered. "well I tried. Screw it im to tired goodnight Vinyl."

" Ya ya whatev..." and thats all Sean heard before he passed out on the floor.

(hey guys I hope you enjoyed. Ill try to be putting out long (for my attention span) chapters cause i cant post everyday. time to go and sleep off the cramps in my fingers. Remember that i wanna know how i did so R&R plz. will be accepting ideas and Oc's just PM me them and ill try to add them. Plz dont post ideas in the review section cause that will casue the CDO in my mind to run rampant.)


	2. Chapter 17

(Hey guys sorry for the wait but like I said it will be random when i upload.)

Well today was a normal day in Ponyville. Gunnar and Dash were at work, and Sean was working on his new talent (but since this is my story im gonna make shit interesting).

It all started at the club at about midnight. Vinyl was the DJ and Sean and Gunnar were enjoying some drinks when they dicided to go outside for some fresh air. While they were outside with the normal bullshitting around and hitting two suspicious ponys in black suits entered the club. Thinking nothing of it they continued until they heard a large crash in the club. Sean being of the curious type went to go and check it out. What he found was horrible. Everypony was hiding and Vinyl... wait for it...was missing.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" Sean yelled losing his normal cool temper.

"Two guys came in and yelled for Vinyl...something about a debt." the bartender said.

"SOMEPONYS GONNA EATHER RETURN HER OR DIE!" Sean said as his mind went back to when he was in the military. Training he hadent used for years were coming back like he learned them yesterday.

"Don't you think thats a bit rash?" somepony said.

"Nope." Sean said walking out the door.

(Ok I know how im gonna do chapters now. Theres gonna be short chapters on the weekdays when i can fit em in and on the weekend im gona try to do 1 to 3 bigger ones of roughly 1000 words. and the shorts will be cliffhangers. cause I love cliffhangers. and the long ones will be the full story of what happened. So thanks for the support and please R&R).


	3. Chapter 18

(Ok heres another kinda bigger chapter).

As Sean walked outside Gunnar noticed something he hadent seen in years. He noticed that Sean was starting to look like the first year he had come back from his few years in "The Sandbox" (For those of you who are wondering what the hell im talking about the sandbox is what some soldiers call Iraq and Afganastan).

"So what happened?" Gunnar asked.

"From what it looks like some loan sharks kidnapped Vinyl." Sean answered.

"And your calm about this why? This is some serious shit!" Gunnar said.

"Because I have a plan." Sean said nonchalontly.

"Oh I cant wait to hear this! What is your brilliant plan." Gunnar said sarcastically.

"Well im gona go to whoever kidnapped her and ask for her back in a nice tone. When they say no..."

"Wait... when they say no? Shouldent that be if?" Gunnar said.

"I know these kind of people, they won't. But when they say no I'm gonna take her weather they like it or not." Sean said.

"How are you gonna know who to look for?" Gunnar asked.

"I'm gonna ask Vinyl's friend Octavia." Sean said.

**The next day...**

Sean woke up that morning tired because he spent all night up finding info about Vinyls kidnappers. He learned it was a banking firm located in Canterlot (clouldnt think of a good name for it).

"Well todays the day that the shit hits the fan." Sean said with his normal 'its the morning so fuck off'.

As Sean went down for a breakfast of champions (cookies and orange juice). Once he was done he went to Dashes house and yelled for Gunnar.

"WHAT!" Gunnar yelled back.

"TIME TO GO!" Sean responded.

"YA YA GIMME A MINUTE!" Gunnar said.

Sean knew full well Gunnar had no sence of time so as he got ready Sean ran to the train station, got tickets, cleaned the house, ran a race, traveled back in time with Doctor Whooves, saved the galaxy, met Abraham Lincoln, and made cake. Finally he met Gunnar at the train station.

"Already got the tickets. Lets go." Sean said.

**1 Hour later...**

"Well here it is... Canterlot. Lets find these people... damn im still not used to calling things ponys. But anyways if im right it should be right...here." Sean said as he looked at the grandest building he had ever seen.

"Lets just get this over with..." Gunnar said not to excited to be attacking a place thats gona have so many gaurds.

"Don't worry I got this." Sean said.

"So why do I think that you dont?" Gunnar asked

"Like i said I got this. I used to do shit like this everyday as my JOB. Sure i had advanced tech like C-130's for HALO (High-Altitude Low Opening) drops and breaching charges but thats not the point. I got this." Sean said as he walked into the bank.

"Well fuck." Gunnar said.

"OK EVERYBODY WHERE IS SHE!" Sean yelled, his anger rising.

As two gaurds came his way and grabbed him he said,"Bad move..." as he knocked them out.

"WHOS NEXT CAUSE I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY!"

Two other gaurds came over and tryed to grab him from behind. Thats when Gunnar got into the fray. He swooped down and takled them like he did when he was in football (except for the flying part).

and after 20 minutes of fighting they found the bank CEO. After several minutes of getting her location forced out of him, he said she was in the vault but he wasnt gonna give Sean the passcode.

"I'll get it open don't worry..." he said as he disapeared.

(OHHH cliffhanger. Sorry couldnt write anymore and it seemed to be a good time to stop before school so as always R&R and i'm taking ideas and OC's.)


	4. Chapter 19

(Heres another chapter for you guys might be a bit short but we'll see)

What Gunnar didn't know at the time is that Sean had used an advanced form of the going back in time spell. He figured if he went back in time enough he'd end up back on Earth (he hoped because he had absolutly no idea).

The good thing is he was back AND he didn't get turned inside out or something. So he was back in "The Sandbox"on his old base. But like always there was a problem. He didn't think the U.S. Army would like a magical talking white pony stealing some explosives. So he did a teleportation but he realized he only had a few minutes till he was taken back. He closed his eyes and teleported into the special forces armoury there. That when the shit decided to hit the fan. The flash of light had caused a guard to investigate and Sean had little time to react.

"Dammit I knew this would happen!" he said as he grabbed some breaching charges.

"You fucking talk?" The gaurd yelled.

"Is that you Jenkins? Because if you are, you owe me $20" Sean asked.

"What? Is that you Sean?" Jenkins yelled.

"Yep." Sean yelled as he vanished in a flash of light.

About a second after he vanished he reapearred infront of them brandishing plastic explosives.

"Gunnar," Sean said,"You are so not ready for this."

"Hell ya i am!"Gunnar said excitedly.

As they went downstairs he noticed all the guards they had knocked out. But they could care less because they were gonna blow shit up. Sean laid the charges around the lock and hooked up the primer. As he ran away the charges blew the door right off the hinges. And in one of the individual cells was a very pissed off Vinyl. Sean figured if they gave her a few days at this level of anger she'd probly get out herself.

"How the..." She tryed to say but Sean put his hoove over he mouth and said they would explain later now they needed to get out quick. So she complied and they all ran.

Eventually they arrived at the train station. He bought the tickets and got aboard.

"Man, I got a bad feeling about this." Sean said nervously."This was too easy."

(OH another cliffhanger. And foreshadowing maby this is the end of this seris of chapters. Maby its just the beginning. You tell me cause even I have no idea. Meh i'll figure something out. Thanks for the support and as always R&R).


	5. Chapter 20

(Ok might not be a chapter for a few days because deer season opens. I might be able to fit in a few short ones).

About 20 minutes later as they passed into the tunnel, the trio heard some noises coming from on top of the train. They thought nothing of it... well until the glass exploded inward in the back of the train. As the glass exploded inward 3 ponies in stealthy looking suits climbed in. They completely ignored the other passengers and seemed focused on one task... capturing Sean, Gunnar, and Vinyl.

As they approached he noticed he couldn't use magic. He was too tired from the time-travel spell he couldn't even levitate a glass if he wanted to.

"Gunnar I'm going to need help with this one," Sean said "Vinyl you stay back."

"To heck with that," Vinyl said, "I could fight better than you!"

"Bullshit." Gunnar and Sean both said at the same time.

"Watch me…"

"Well fuck." Sean said, "I just can't win can I?"

"Nope!" Gunnar said as he dodged one of the ponies.

"AHHHHHH!" Vinyl said as they all started chasing her. Sean and Gunnar hid behind some seats and tripped her pursuers as they passed. They shoved them into the caboose car, locked the door, and disconnected the caboose from the rest of the train.

"Well what the fuck was that?" Sean asked.

"Fucking Santa Claus that's what." Gunnar said with sarcasm.

"OFUCKOFUCKOFUCKOFUCK!" Vinyl yelled.

"Wait hold the phone you guys swear?" Sean asked.

"What's a phone?" Vinyl asked.

"Fuck ummm… I'll explain later. Right now we need to get off the train it's our stop."

Well finally they made it home. Sean and Vinyl got chewed out by the owner of the club for not showing up for work. Gunnar got slapped by Dash for not helping clear the skies. Just seeing him get slapped was enough to make the whole ordeal seem worth it. That was until that night. Sean, Gunnar, Vinyl, and Dash decided that it would be a good idea to go to a bar for a few drinks. Let's just say that things were said to ponies that they shouldn't have said them to, punches were thrown, and the crew woke up in a dumpster with a massive headache. Well that escalated quickly didn't it?

Well when they woke up the night was still young so they went back into the bar and about 10 minutes later were kicked out, only to return 5 minutes later and get kicked out again. This was when a lot of Sean and Gunnar's amazing story was told to the DJ and the weatherpony, but they wouldn't remember anyway.

The next day they woke up at home (how they got there was anyone's guess). But it was better than that dumpster (that really stunk). But onto new adventures.

(Hope that's enough because I'm having some serious writers block. I can't make words. And I added that last part because I thought it fit in and needed more words).


	6. Chapter 21

(Hey guys I'm typing this on my shitty laptop. I also have no idea what to write about but here's my best shot. (So was last time and you all saw how that turned out.))

Well today was Monday the first day of Gunnar's workweek. Today they had to make some storm clouds to Ponyville to wet the land for crops.

"Hey Gunnar, would ya mind getting that cloud cluster over there?" Dash said pointing to a particularly angry looking cloud cluster.

"No problem!" Gunnar yelled back to Dash as he went towards them.

As he approached he noticed there was lightning jumping from cloud to cloud and a few bolts hit the ground. As Gunnar saw this he thought, 'Didn't someone say to me not to be the tallest thing in a lightning storm?' but these thoughts were quickly put to rest as he got hit by all 1,000,000 volts of electricity from a lightning bolt.

"Fuuuu…" Gunnar said as he fell out of the sky.

**Two days later…**

'What the fuck,' this is what gunnar thought as he woke up. But he passed out again before anyone noticed he woke up.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Dash yelled in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Look everybody calm the fuck down!" Sean yelled, "No it isn't your fault Dash. Gunnar is just unlucky; and dumb for flying into a lightning storm but that's not the point. I've seen worse from him. Like this one time we were driving 4-wheelers when one of the tires on his blew out on the one he drove. He ended up flipping about 4 times and flew into the ditch. He had 3 fractured ribs but he got up and walked it off…"

"What's a 4-wheeler?" Dash asked.

"Ummmm…" Sean said as he tried to think up a good excuse for it. 'Shitshitshit what am I gonna tell her?' he thought.

"Its… like… umm… a bicycle except with four wheels!" Sean said unconvincingly.

"Uh-hu…" Vinyl and Dash said at the same time getting increasingly skeptical of the two strange ponies that somehow got dumped on them out of nowhere.

Sean saw that one of the doctors were coming in and jumped the opportunity to change the subject.

"So doc, how's he doing?" Sean asked.

"He'll be fine he must be a tough one, most ponies would have died instantly from the amount of current that went through him." The lab-coat clad pony said.

"Can we see him?" they all asked.

"Sure but we don't know when he'll wake up." The doctor said, "If ever…" he whispered.

"Ok we'll go in." Sean said.

When they came in Gunnar was waking up. He was almost bald from head to hoof, except for a few patches.

"Well what's up cueball?" Sean said to his now bald friend.

"Fuck you!" Gunnar said as he threw the nearest object at Sean (who after years of practice had managed to dodge anything gunnar threw at him).

"Look at all the love and kindness flying at me!" Sean yelled as he dodged a potted plant.

"Don't call me cueball!" Gunnar yelled.

"Ok… Baldy." Sean said as he dodged another object.

"Damn it man you're not gonna quit are you?" Gunnar asked.

"Nope." Sean said with a grin.

"Fair enough." Gunnar said.

"I'll get Twilight to come here and grow your hair back so you two can stop fighting." Dash said as she flew away.

**1 hour later…**

"Ok well that was unexpected…" Twilight said as she looked at Gunnar.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sean yelled rolling on the floor holding his gut.

"What's so funny?" Gunnar asked.

"Look in…pfffft… a mirror!" Sean said trying to suppress laughter.

About 5 minutes later Dash came back with a mirror and when Gunnar looked into it he said "What the hell!"

Twilight had turned him into a fluff ball.

`**5 minutes later**

Well they shaved Gunnar until he looked somewhat decent looking pony.

"Damn you look like you fell out of the ugly tree, hit every branch on the way down, and got dragged through a field of Cosentino wire (for those who don't know what this is, it is wire with razor blades in it. Btw it fucking hurts).

"Ohhh man that hurts there." Gunnar said pointing to his chest.

(Well bad place to end it but I've typed enough on this ungodly thing called my laptop. Well atleast it works now I can type on my bed and be more comfortable (laziness FTW))


	7. UPDATE 1

Update #1

Hi guys the reason I haven't been posting new chapters is because of lack of ideas and the fact I'm working on getting Reason 6.5 to start on music. If you guys have an idea no matter how silly or stupid you think it is pm me it because I'm desperate and need them. I'll also be making music (or failing to) so that's taking time to learn to do. BTW me and gunman MIGHT be going to Everfree NW If we can convince the parents (Ya good luck with that right?) So ya I'd try to write a chapter but it would sound stupid and poorly written.


	8. Chapter 22

(Well I said to heck with it and I will try to write a chapter. Sorry for the wait I'm just flying by the seat of my pants right now. I hope that it turns out good.)

Well Gunnar checked out of the hospital and as him, Sean, Vinyl, and Dash were walking Gunnar had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Sean lets play some football!" Gunnar said excitedly for the fact that he hadn't played since he got to Equestria.

"Umm… you sure you…"

"Whats Football?" Dash interrupted, "You mean Hoofball?"

"Ummm, what are the rules to that?" Gunnar asked.

"Well you kick a round ball around a court and try to score in the goal." Dash said.

(Brace yourselves I'm about to murder the concept and rules of Football.)

"Nonononononono, wrong sport. Well in this game you have an oval shaped ball and your 'Quarterback' is given the ball, he can either throw it to somepony else or run it to the N-Zone which is the 'goal' when you get there you get 7 points. But this whole time the other team is trying to tackle you to stop you…" Gunnar rambled about the sport until it was fully explained to Dash and Vinyl.

"Ya and no flying!" Sean added just to make sure Dash wouldn't use her wings.

"Spoilsport." Dash said as she flew back down.

"Were gonna need a ball… anyone know where we can get somepony to make one?" Gunnar asked.

"Umm I could make a jury-rigged one…" Sean said.

"You know how to sew?" Gunnar asked with a laugh.

"Not really but I know the concept." Sean said.

"Why not just ask Rarity?" Vinyl asked, "She's probably the best seamstress I know."

"Well might as well try," Sean said, "I'll try to draw out some kinda plan for it and give it to her."

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Well Sean put his horrible art skills to work… all night… and into the morning after he fell asleep at the desk and ruined the original with the drink he spilled when his face slammed into the desk.

"Damn I feel like shit…" Sean said just before he passed out again.

**1 HOUR LATER…**

"Sean are you still up there?" Vinyl yelled upstairs.

Well this was unheard by Sean so Vinyl walked up the stairs and tried to shake him awake.

"You better not make a habit of passing out on the floor." Vinyl said to herself.

"Just 5 more minutes mom," Sean said not realizing where he was, "GHAAAA WHO THE FUCK ARE… oh hi Vinyl."

Nothing more was said as the two made there way down the stairs where Sean made the breakfast of champions, waffles and mac n' cheese (There would be bacon but this is MLP there wouldn't be bacon ).

"Why do you eat such weird things in the morning?" Vinyl asked Sean.

"Because I can." Sean said excitedly.

"Why do I ask when I don't get a good answer?" Vinyl asked nopony inparticular.

"Well that and I cant cook anything else…" Sean said, "Yup but the 2 things I can make go good together atleast!"

(Well another chapter another horrible place to stop. I love to read the reviews you guys leave and love to hear from you guys, it makes meh happeh to know people actually care about the story!


	9. Chapter 23

(So I'm back again writing another chapter for the story and I will say right now that I'm very sorry for the long wait been lots of crap with school. Fucking hate algebra.)

So after Sean and Vinyl finished breakfast, the two ponies walked over to Raritys House/Boutique thing and walked up to the counter.

"Hi Rarity!" Sean said.

"How do you know my name?" Rarity asked, baffled by this strange pony. "I haven't seen you here before and I normally remember the ponies that come to my shop!"

"Don't ask because it's a long story. But I do need something done." Sean said as he laid down the blueprints for a football.

"Ok then I'll have a look," Rarity said as she studied the paper. "Yes I could do this, what kind of material would it be made of?"

"It needs to be rubber," Sean said. "With a kind of rough outer layer."

"Ok this shouldn't be long at all! I'll be done within the hour!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh and I almost forgot!" Sean said as he tried to find his pouch with his money in it.

"Oh don't worry about it dear its fine you don't need to worry about it!" Rarity said as she shooed them away.

"I insist take the bits." Sean said.

"Nonsense! Just don't worry, OK?"

"Nononono I'll pay for it because I don't like not paying someone for work they deserve to be paid for." Sean explained tossing the proper amount of bits on the table and walked out after saying goodbye.

As the two walked through town to go gather Gunnar and Dash to join them as they set up things for the game. But since it was Gunnar's day off and it was only 1:00 P.M. he wasn't up yet. So like the first time to pass time him and Vinyl went and fought zombies in 1945, inside a theatre, with some random guy named Dempsey, attended Princess Celestia's Royal Inauguration, witnessed the creation of Ponyville, then the creation of Equestria itself, all in time for dinner all made possible with Dr. Whooves' Tardis (BTW Dr. Who=Best non-animated series ever to grace TV in my opinion).

Well when Gunnar finally woke up Sean and Vinyl and Sean were back with an hour to spare. As he stretched out and walked downstairs he noticed that Sean and Vinyl were trying to get his attention by shooting off fireworks, so Gunnar figured he'd go and find out what was going on.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Gunnar said as Sean handed him a gift-wrapped package. "This is gonna be some kind of explosive isn't it?"

"Open it and find out!" Sean said with excitement.

"Fine." Gunnar said as he opened it and dived for cover. "Sean I am disappoint, no explosive in the box? Really? You're losing your touch man."

"Oh quit your blabbering and look inside!" Vinyl said impatiently.

As Gunnar looked inside he saw it in all of its brown and white glory. Before him was one of the best footballs he had ever seen. And the brand was Gunnar's Sports Equipment. It was almost time to play some football.

(Ok guys like I said before sorry for the long wait but please R&R or PM me I love to read the reviews and that you guys send me).


	10. Chapter 24

(Ok I'm gonna try to get more than one of these chapters out this weekend because I feel bad about leavin ya guys hangin so long).

"Well now we just need a field and the goalposts!" Sean said. "And that's going to be easy, I'll work on goalposts and you and Dash look for a nice field to play in."

Then Gunnar flew away to go and find Dash. About a half an hour later he found her relaxing on some clouds. "Dash we need to find a nice field for the game and it would be easier with two of us than just one."

"Uhg fine, race ya?" Dash said spreading her wings and readying a jump.

"Umm well I don't…YES!" Gunnar yelled catching Dash off-guard and gave him a slight head start.

So with that Gunnar and Dash then raced but because Dash was the fastest of all pegasi she started to catch up to Gunnar pretty quickly.

"Well goddammit!" Gunnar yelled over the wind as Dash passed him.

"Wait Gunnar what's that?" Dash asked pointing at some very dark clouds, "nopony scheduled a storm today, and even then we don't make the clouds that big and strong because of the damage it causes…"

Gunnar replied, "Well I'm not sure but its probably nothing. Let's go and find the field we're using to play."

About ten minutes later they found a good field and went to go see what Sean and Vinyl were up to. When they got there Sean and Vinyl had almost finished the goalposts. Once Dash and Gunnar helped they had them finished in 5 minutes, ready to be transported to the field. Once they got there it took about a half an hour to put the goalposts up and put the proper markings on the field.

"Wow this looks better than the football field we had at home!" Sean exclaimed, "now we need teams."

"I think me and Dash should go and look," Vinyl said, "others know us and we would know who to ask to play."

"Ya that's fine but I think it can wait until tomorrow," Gunnar said exhaustedly.

"I agree it's about time to go to sleep," Dash said with a yawn.

"Ok then see everypony around tomorrow," Sean said.

**That Night  
****Vinyl Scratch's Attic**

"Oww fuck!" Sean said as he hit his head trying to get out from under the giant contraption he was making.Soon he would make many jobs a lot easier with his invention, which wasn't new in his world but in this world it wasn't even a thought. But, no matter because he was almost done…

**The Next Morning  
****The Football Field**

"WELCOME EVERYPONY TO EQUESTRIAS FIRST EVER GAME OF FOOTBALL!" Gunnar said with the megaphone.

"You know you don't have to use that they're right there." Sean said.

"AND LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE!" Gunnar yelled through the megaphone into Sean's ear effectively shutting him up.

So Gunnar went through the rules because Sean wasn't very knowledgeable on football so he just watched.

(Gonna write the game in my perspective from the sidelines because I don't play football honestly).

So finally after all the fucking around they finally got to play football. Sean went to the sidelines to watch. As the game starts the teams take their positions on the field. Gunnar was the quarter back on Blue Team, which he wanted to name MABTE (Most Awsomest bestest team ever) but Sean denied him, and on Red Team the quarterback was Rainbow Dash.

Sean watched as Gunnar was handed the ball and started to run straight for the first window he saw to get to the n-zone. He ran through without getting hit and started a mad dash for the end of the field with none other than Rainbow Dash hot on his heels, or hooves, or WHATEVER IT IS. But Sean noticed something change as Gunnar ran down the field. Sean saw sparks flying from the bottoms of Gunnar's hooves. Sean thought nothing of this until a large BOOOM! occured and almost instantaneously was at the end of the field. Once Sean's brain realized Gunnar had made it to the end of the field he turned to realize Gunnar had gotten his Cutie Mark, which was a football with lightning bolts following it.

"Well that escaltated quickly didn't it?" Gunnar asked Sean.

"Ya it did, very, very quickly…" Sean said being interrupted by the cheers of the crowd that assembled.

So they continued to play until the game was over, won by Blue Team by only one Touchdown. So then everyone left and went to sleep as it was about 10 p.m.

(Hey I finally got Gunnar his mark. YAY now that that is out of the way we can move to more shenanagins involving the stupid shit that I write down at midnight. WOHOO! And on that note please R&R and send me ideas you have because they help me make some more intricate storylines. Thanks for all the support you guys been giving me! It means a lot!)


	11. Chapter 25

(Hey guys, back to the chapters now. Over Christmas break I'll probably get the chapter mill pumping out quite a few chapters so there's that to look forward to.)

**2 Days after the Football game…**

Well, after spending the last few days after the game herpin' and derpin' Gunnar had to go back to work. Sean didn't go today because he and Vinyl alternated between days, so Sean had WAY too much time on his hands. So he used said free time to work on his invention. But the problem is he didn't have the tools necessary to make some of the most delicate and precise components. So he did what most sane people would do and decided to go on an ADVENTURE! Well it wasn't really an adventure… more like a walk to the marketplace to locate the blacksmith. But one could always just say it was an adventure to tell sick stories to their friends. So after a half hour Sean had located the blacksmith.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had any of these tools," Sean asked laying down a list not saying them because half of them he had to pronounce do-dads and whatchamacallits.

"Well I got a few of them but a few I'll need some kind of plan for and I could make 'em," the old blacksmith pony said, "How does that sound to ya?"

"Well that sounds good," Sean said getting his bits out, "Do you happen to have a time when it would be done?"

"Well I can give you the ones I have now, and the rest will be done in a day or so," the pony said to Sean as he dug around for what he needed and handed the tools to Sean, who thanked him and left.

So when he looked into the bag to see what tools he got. He got one of the more important tools, the whatchamacallit, and the second most important, the doohickey, and the least important, the do-dad.

So with his new set of tools he could work on the powerhouse of his invention… the Straight-Six 400 horsepower powerhouse to be exact. The polished chrome pipes gleamed in the light from the window. But Sean like normal got distracted by the shiny things on the engine and lost his train of thought. But he had the engine to finish so he set out to that. Hopefully this would supply enough power to run his invention which he hoped would make his job, plus a few others a bit easier…

**What Gunnar was doing this whole time…**

Well Gunnar had to go to work clearing the clouds above Ponyville. As he was flying he noticed that same fucking cloud that zapped him into a coma. He also noticed that Dash was flying right for it… OH SHIT!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Gunnar yelled as he flew towards her. But he was too late as Dash got struck by a bolt of lightning…

(Ok I just learned that whatchamacallit is a word. Mind=Blown. But please R&R love to hear from you guys weather it's an idea or just wanna chat!)


	12. Chapter 26

(for anyone who may be wondering 'wtf happened to this prophecy?' never fear because it's all building up to it)

"OFUCKOFUCKOFUCK!" Gunnar screamed as he dived to save Dash before she hit the ground. The wind whipped past his face as his face got stretched back by the sheer speed he was gaining trying to catch Dash. He then barely caught her, only to crash into the nearest house successfully knocking him out.

As he woke up literally seconds later he noticed he was in somepony's living room. He slowly started backing out, still holding Dash, out the hole he made. In short order he put Dash on his back and started running to the hospital…

**Back at Vinyl's Attic…**

And so Sean worked away hooking up the required wires to the invention I have been talking about in the past 2 chapters… drumroll please…. And the invention is the COMPUTER (and that was very anticlimactic!). The only thing he could think of now would be to find something that could run the Straight-Six that powered it. He could run it off of vegetable oil but that would break it pretty quick. It would have to do until he could find an alternate source of power.

He went downstairs to go find some of the oil to test run the engine to make sure that it worked and produced enough power to run the large contraption (it takes up most of the attic). So he poured it into the engine, sat in the chair, turned the ignition, gave it some gas, and powered on the computer. He was amazed that it actually worked. He was so excited he went to go find Gunnar.

**THE STREETS**

As Sean wandered through the streets he noticed the complete deadness of them. There was literally no one in the streets. As an increasing uneasiness arose in his gut as he walked around the streets looking for anypony he could find. As he went through the streets he noticed the fact it was dark out at noon with no bad weather forecast for today. He looked up and saw a huge cloud above Ponyville with multiple Pegasi attacking it trying their hardest to get rid of it. As Sean started to run to get Gunnar he slammed headfirst into a wall and got knocked the fuck out.

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

As Sean woke up he noticed the blinding light surrounding him. As he looked around shielding his eyes he saw Gunnar in a similar predicament.

"Dude what the hell is happening?" Gunnar asked as he squinted his eyes to make out the figure standing in the distance.

"I have no idea but who the fuck is that standing out there?" Sean asked but got his answer not from Gunnar but from somepony else.

"Hello my most recent subjects! And welcome to my realm!" a far away sounding voice yelled…

(well I decided to cut it off here. Just a good spot to stop so. So please R&R because if you guys want longer chapters or whatever I'll do it.)


	13. Chapter 27

(Merry Late Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, or other assorted things this day/week/ is called!)

"Who the hell are you and where are we?" Gunnar yelled to the distant figure.

"Why I am Luna of course! Ruler of the night and seer of dreams!" Luna said excitedly.

"Well fuck!" Sean yelled terrified.

"Why is this scary Sean?"

"She can see dreams! Think about it Gunnar!"

"I don't underst… Oh I see! Man that's nasty!" Gunnar said about to start laughing, "Just imagine the dreams I've had about Da… and I'm gonna shut up now!"

"Yes I do believe it is time to get back to the task at hand, shall we?" Luna said to the two boys, who were talking about what they'd do for a Twinkie.

As they continued to get into a heated argument on whether Chevy or Dodge was a better brand of trucks Luna yelled at them with the Royal Canterlot voice, which Sean and Gunnar both thought was the single scariest thing in existence.

"Now I know Sean hasn't had as much experience with this as Gunnar, but that cloud that knocked you and Dash out is destined to destroy Equestria, but the prophesy was that 2 beings from another world would come and save us. I knew that you two were the ones from the images I saw in your dreams, Gunnar's were of activities unknown to us and Sean's were of unimaginable violence from his tours in your worlds military. So we instantly knew that you were the two we were looking for…"

"So your telling me that two all-powerful beings cant destroy a simple cloud… but a football star and a military vet/musician can? Dafuq is this shit?" Sean said with sarcasm.

"Yes I am telling you this, we are not sure why only you can and not us, but it is what it is," Luna said getting increasingly tired of explaining things to the two strange ponys, "So back you go to the real world where you must fight for everypony's sake!"

As Sean woke up he looked around and saw fire. Many of the houses in Ponyville were on fire. Frantic ponys in firefighter gear were rushing attempting to stop the flames from spreading to other sections of town… which were also on fire just in lesser amounts but hey it's the thought that counts. So Ponyville was pretty much fucked over. And their only salvation was Gunnar and Sean… yup they are screwed.

(I would of wrote more but it's a good place to stop and I couldn't think of more… but as always R&R.)


	14. Sorry guys for lack of chapters

Sorry guys for there being no chapters, as I kind of need to think of a great way to end it. But I am drawing a blank on that. So yet again sorry and thanks for taking time to read my story!


End file.
